1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a test stand for testing hydraulic devices such as hydraulic pumps and motors and more particularly, to a test stand having power regenerative features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Test stands for testing hydraulic devices such as hydraulic pumps and motors are used to test the operability, durability and performance of newly designed hydraulic articles. The test stands primarily incorporate a method of operating the hydraulic pumps or motors under simulated working conditions for extended periods of time. Under these simulated conditions, the displacement of the hydraulic pumps and motors are varied throughout the safe operating range for which the particular device is designed. These tests assure that the hydraulic device has been designed and built properly and will satisfy its particular need.
The simplest type of prior art test stands incorporate a drive means for driving either a hydraulic pump or motor and a meter for reading the variations of the output from the hydraulic device. More elaborate test stands incorporate the combination of hydraulic pumps and motors together with cooling and metering systems in order to assure that optimum efficiency is obtained. Some test stands even employ power regenerative features but none provide a power regenerative feature wherein the input power, minus the system's inefficiencies, is recovered using a displacement control system. This power regenerative feature is important when a large number of test items are to be tested.
Now a test stand has been invented having power regenerative features wherein a major portion of the input power can be recovered and reused in testing additional hydraulic devices.
The general object of this invention is to provide a test stand for testing hydraulic devices such as pumps and motors. A more specific object of this invention is to provide a test stand having power regenerative features using a displacement control system.
Another object of this invention is to provide a test stand which will operate with an energy saving of at least 25 percent.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a test stand for testing hydraulic devices wherein input power can be regenerated while varying the displacement of the test items.
A further object of this invention is to provide a test stand for testing hydraulic devices wherein a smaller primary power source and relatively smaller start-up equipment can be utilized.
Still, a further object of this invention is to provide a test stand for testing hydraulic devices which is more efficient to operate.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art based upon the following description and the drawings.